1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle brake control apparatus, and a brake control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional brake apparatus of vehicle is provided to put a brake on a vehicle.
For example, the conventional vehicle brake apparatus of a vehicle may be provided as an automatic brake apparatus, i.e. an adaptive cruise control apparatus, e.g. Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) or Smart Cruise Control (SCC), to put a brake on a vehicle automatically.
The automatic brake apparatus performs a brake in a way of performing an automatic braking through automatic brake control pressure information as closing to a current object, releasing the automatic braking, and supplying driver brake control pressure information of brake pedal, which is stepped a the driver, from when an automatic brake release time.
However, since the conventional automatic brake apparatus supplies driver brake control pressure information of brake pedal, which is stepped by the driver, while the automatic brake control pressure is decreased from when the automatic brake release time, there may be a limitation to reducing a braking force loss and to supplying stable braking sense to the driver.
Therefore, in recent, the research in an advanced brake control apparatus of a vehicle, which is configured to reduce a loss of braking force, to provide a stable brake sense to a driver, to prevent a risk of collision in advance, and to lead a driver to drive carefully, and a brake control method thereof has been in progress.